The Wonder Women
The Wonder Women is a Reshan musical comedy-drama that airs on Radiotelevizijask Resha (RTR), beginning on 16 September 2013. The show follows the reformation of a girl group after one of their members was shot and killed during a concert ten years prior. It was created by Anna Frisermann, and stars Katja Kleker, Anamaria Dangermann, and Alexandra Purmann as The Wonder Women. The first season began airing on 16 September 2013 and concluded on 10 February 2014. The second season began airing on 22 September 2014 and concluded on 16 February 2015. The third season began airing on 7 September 2015 and concluded on 1 February 2016. Its fourth season began airing on 5 September 2016 and concluded on 6 February 2017. The show has since been renewed for a fifth and sixth season, which will air from 2017 to 2018 and 2018 to 2019, respectively. Each episode typically consists of several musical performances, which are released online after the airing. The music of The Wonder Women has charted throughout Greater Resha and its soundtrack albums have proven to be highly successful. Plot In 2003, The Wonder Women were dominating the Reshan music industry releasing several hit songs and a platinum-selling debut studio album. However, while performing a concert tour in Hederhelm, a crazed stalker fan shoots and kills Tina, the leader of the band. After the shooting, the group completely falls apart and breaks up, with its members all going in different directions. Elsa has forged a successful solo career and banked her success off of the tragedy, Anja has retreated from the public eye and found herself as a divorced stay-at-home mother, and Gigi has found a career as a successful fashion designer and socialite. In 2013, record executive Samel Georgsen and music producer Deni Klin decide to reform the group ten years later, and have plans to once again turn them into the next big thing. Season one begins with Samel and Deni's efforts to convince Elsa, Anja, and Gigi to rejoin the newly formed Wonder Women. After reuniting them, the season focuses on the trio recording their comeback single, taking back the public eye, and finally being able to put Tina's death in the past. Season two follows the group planning to release their comeback album and experiencing global stardom. The season also introduces Black Dahlia, a rival girl group. Season three follows The Wonder Women embarking on their first arena tour in years, and their visits in several countries throughout Pravia. The fourth season sees The Wonder Women beginning work on a followup album, as they compete with Black Dahlia for awards at the upcoming Hanni Awards. Cast Main cast *Katja Kleker as Elsabet "Elsa" Akjer *Anamaria Dangermann as Anastasia "Anja" Sjamu *Alexandra Purmann as Georgina "Gigi" Elsermann *Erik Ker as Samel Georgsen *Harald Murber as Deni Klin *Diana Hamermann as Isa Elvernann (season 2; season 4–present) *Enja Gabrielle as Violeta Nask (season 2; season 4–present) *Asha Mahmood as Abdula "Ula" Hal-Sansati (season 2; season 4–present) Seasons Broadcast The Wonder Women first aired on RTR on 16 September 2013. Season two later began on 22 September 2014, while season three began on 7 September 2015 and season four began on 5 September 2016. Following the end of season four, the show was renewed for a fifth and sixth season. Each season lasts 22 episodes, which take up approximately a total of 22 weeks. International Outside of Resha, the show is aired on RTR affiliate channels throughout Greater Resha. The show also airs in Berats, Zornia, and Gregaria, where it airs on channels which acquired a license from RTR. Reception Critical The Wonder Women has received generally positive reviews from television critics. On SuperCritic, the series holds an overall approval rating of 82%, based on the reviews of 92 critics. Seasons one and two are the most acclaimed seasons, with averages of 90% and 89%, respectively. Season three is the least acclaimed season, with an average of 74%. Ratings The pilot episode of The Wonder Women averaged 783 thousand viewers. The second season later averaged 1.3 million viewers, with the third season averaging 1.7 million viewers. The fourth season premiere has so far become the most-watched episode of the show, reaching 2.3 million viewers during its peak. Season four has also become the most-watched season, averaging 1.9 million viewers. Category:Reshan-language television series Category:2010s Reshan television series Category:Musical series Category:Comedy-dramas Category:RTR network television series Category:2013 Reshan television series debuts Category:Television series set in Resha